Mac Goes to the Dentist
by Shadowgate
Summary: We all have to go to the dentist and for Mac that's rough.


MAC GOES TO THE DENTIST

I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network do.

It's been two years since Bloo was turned over to Foster's. Mac is now 10 years old and Frankie and Wilt have taken the places of the late Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman.

Mac arrived at 3PM but he wasn't feeling good. He had a bad tooth ache.

As Mac got in the door Bloo noticed he was in pain.

Mac explained he had a tooth ache but Bloo got confused.

"You eat small amounts of sugary foods if any Mac." He commented.

Mac shot back "well I have a tooth ache anyhow."

Bloo remembered that Foster's had a room with a dentist chair where basic cleanings could be done. Bloo rushed Mac into that room after it took him 30 minutes to find it.

Mac squirmed and said "there's no way I'm letting you do any type of dental work on me Bloo you must really be insane."

Bloo yelled for Frankie but when Frankie got into the dental room she did NOT side with Bloo and started yelling at him.

Bloo said "all I tried to do was help out my creator."

Frankie said clearly "you cannot operate those dental drills and from what it sounds like Mac has some baby teeth he needs to lose and we are not licensed to pull teeth and legally we can only clean the teeth of imaginary friends which Mac is not."

Bloo started screaming "well Mac's mom is so busy she has little time to take him to the dentist and maybe Mac needs to lose the last of his baby teeth since he's 10 years old and furthermore because he's 10 he should quit acting like a baby and let me yank them."

Frankie yelled "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Bloo demanded "what do you intend to do? Can you get him into see a dentist?"

Frankie answered "well first I just want to take a look in Mac's mouth and see if I can determine if he's got a cavity or if there's an adult tooth growing over a baby tooth or if it's something else."

Mac lied back in the chair and Frankie had a look. While she was looking Mac started laughing and she told him to hold still but then she noticed Bloo took off Mac's shoe and started tickling his foot.

Frankie became enraged and Bloo said "hey this was a classic prank, a patient being tickled in the dentist's chair."

Frankie told Bloo "BACK AWAY FROM THE CHAIR NOW!"

Frankie told Mac she didn't notice anything unusual other than he had a baby tooth he needed to lose.

Bloo pleaded with Frankie to drive Mac down to the dentist's office where Eduardo had his tooth pulled.

Frankie figured it was a must and she was able to grab a few hundred bucks to pay off the dentist and she said "okay let's take the Foster's bus."

Bloo got upset and said "no way let's take the car that was owned by your late grandma."

Mac shouted "Bloo that car is only for special occasions it's considered sacred because Madame Foster was a great person."

Bloo answered "well this is a special occasion because Mac is losing his last baby tooth and that's so sweet."

Mac got irritated and asked "What on earth makes you say this is sweet? I have a toothache that hurts so bad I'm about to cry and you tickle my foot."

Mac began holding his mouth and Frankie said "let's get in the car."

On the way to the dentist Bloo said "hey I want to hear the new Metallica cd."

Frankie immediately objected "no Bloo you sit down back there with Mac and be quiet."

Bloo none the less went on "hey back in 1983 Metallica did a song called Anesthesia Pulling Teeth and that would be perfect for this occasion."

Mac screamed "BLOO!"

They finally arrived at the dentist's office and they checked in.

Mac shook in the waiting room and said to Frankie "feel my heart it's pounding."

Frankie put her hand on Mac's heart but soon after she put her hands on his shoulders and told him he needed to be calm.

Bloo came over and stated "hey this toy chest has a bunch of cool toys like this noise maker."

Bloo started blowing the noise maker and Mac yelled "BLOO!"

Bloo immediately said "whoa Mac you need to calm down."

The window assistant calls "Mac."

Frankie says "go on Mac you'll be fine."

Mac goes in and shuts the door leading to the dentist's office but Bloo opens it and yells "Mac if you don't sit in that chair and cooperate with the dentist Frankie is going to spank your bottom."

Mac yelled "Bloo get your butt back in the waiting room."

**45 MINUTES LATER**

Frankie put Mac on the bus and drove him along with Bloo back to Foster's.

Bloo stated "Mac since you got two teeth pulled the tooth fairy will double your reward."

Mac said "hey yeah."

Frankie had to cut them off and tell them there was no such thing as the tooth fairy which caused both of them to start crying.

Frankie screamed as loud as she could.

THE END


End file.
